rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Renderra
Nathan Tyrion (Or Natalie Tyra) Sicarius-Vindicta-Renderra is a character roleplayed by Nathan Kisin. Nathan is the bastard child of Lord Kisin, sent to the Sicarius in return for their aid in training his birth father. Nathan and his Alter Ego Natalie have been with the Sicarius for a few years, before it dissolved, where he then left for the Renderra. When the Renderra Isles were ravaged, he moved on towards Lumbridge, before fading from the public eye entirely. History Early Life "Mom... I have a confession." Nathan was raised without a father, as his own Lord Father left his Mother due to her continued profession as a Courtesan. This was before his mother, Rachel realized she was pregnant. Rachel was extremely beautiful, enough so from her dual-heritage to have a taller form, slender and graceful, with slightly tanned skin. Rachel was not the average brothel woman, being hired as an escourt for Nobles going to parties and in need of a date. Nathan was raised in a Brothel, and was the envy of many of the girls for his softer features. He kept his hair longer even then, which led to many people commenting on how soft it was. Nathan's mother was given money from an anonymous man far away, presumedly an old friend of hers. It was in fact, Nathan's father Lucius Renderra. Nathan was always clothed, always fed, and had his own room. But his mother continued on with her profession, as Lucius sent only enough money for Nathan to be cared for, Rachel needed to work hard to maintain funds for herself as well. Soon enough, Nathan reached a discovery when he was 8, one he tried to keep secret, even from himself, for a long time. Nathan realized he was transgendered. Nathan was constantly bullied by other children for his somewhat feminine appearance, and status as a bastard, until he realized enough was enough. The young eight year old threatened others with a Kitchen Knife, becoming moderately skilled as he grew older, much to his mother's distaste. The other Brothel Bastards, as they called themselves, respected Nathan for this, as he rose a defender of them. Even now, Nathan takes offense to discrimination over one's parent's faults. The Chaos Druid Coven "We ask Guthix to break this orderly society, for it has too much power to be properly balanced." Joining the Coven "Freedom in Spirit, Freedom in Chaos." Nathan joined a group of Chaos Druids at age ten, going through the rituals to be a full Guthixian by age 13. His time was speckled with animal sacrifice, and constant talk of overthrowing Kings. Nathan merely supported the idea of being free, in an accepting society. If the Druids would give him that, he'd take it. It was about this age Nathan had broken out of his small circle of slum-friends, talking to more middle-class and even a few nobleborn children. Natalie especially loved shopping with them, but she was becoming too girly for her mother to deal with. Rachel had Nathan move to one of the Middle-Class areas, apprenticing smithing as a new career path. The Vendetta "Laugh in the face of danger... And if Danger is smart, it'll run." When Nathan reached Age 13, he apprenticed as a Blacksmith. The new teacher of his showed the Guthixian a group known as the Vendetta when he reached his 15th year. The Vendetta were a group of freedom fighters and anarchists, determined to topple oppression throughout Gielinor. Nathan refined his fighting a bit more, eventually becoming highly respected in the group. Nathan did inherit his father's speaking skills, and used them for large, angst filled protests against the governments. Nathan led the movement to raise suspicion against Oliver Ryder being a Mahjarrat, eventually leading to his removal of power from an outside army. The Vendetta died in action, but still existed as Nathan became a journeyman smith, working on tools and weapons in time of war. Nathan was asked to join the Renderra Company as a smith, producing metal goods for the company to ship out. Eventually, the Vendetta dissolved, leaving Nathan hungry for Chaos, but unable to fulfil it. Sicarius Career "In Blood and Fire, you are reborn." Servitude "All men must serve." Lucius eventually realized, through Lunar Magic Mental Probing, that Nathan was in fact his son. He treated Nathan better than the other employees, but Kisin knew he could not reveal the secret. His son Zarin would try to kill Nathan if the truth came about, in order to secure his inheritance. In order to protect Nathan from his brother, give Nathan titles and glories as Kisin was promised by the Sicarius, and to settle his debt to them, Nathan was sent to train with the cult. Of course, servant work was grueling for Nathan. He realized who his father was through a letter. Quickly, Nathan became a servant of high renown, through his smithing skill, devotion, and already established fighting skill. Eventually, one Sicarius, Lucilla Sicarius, called Nathan out on his feminine appearance. Lucilla gave Nathan the task of dressing female, and posing as her lesbian lover. Nathan was not happy about his secret being on display, even if it was known that it was forced, Natalie emerged to show her face. After grueling labour paid off, Nathan was inducted into the Sicarius as a Child, by Aldaren Aerendyl-Sicarius. A Child reborn in Blood and Fire. "We welcome you into the Fold." Nathan partially became the "Rebel Child" of the group, not following orders to the letter, but usually working on them. It was during this time, Nathan crafted his then favourite sword, "Blood and Fire." Nathan excelled under Aeven relations wise, but not rank wise, making fast friends of Dakr, Lucilla, and Deerc, later known as Tyrael. Lucilla had been killed in action, saving the lives of many Sicarius from a crushing ceiling. Tyrael was promoted, a few times, distancing him from the rest. Nathan became a bit of an angsty loner, until he met, and took on Rolf as his combat apprentice. Rolf Rosemond was a West Ardougne escapee, gone Sicarius servant after mercenary fights alongside the Familia. Nathan trained him faster sword techniques, useful dodging, and luring tactics. Along the way, Nathan befriended "Kianii Le'Gaunt" truly, Luna, the daughter of the Mahjarrat Xeivyr. As Rolf's prowress began to show, Nathan was elevated as a skilled trainer, and tactition. His recruitment of Mya and Roran demonstrated this further, as Nathan managed to even make something out of Lilith, where others saw her as a waste of time and space. Nathan was eventually promoted to Disciple rank, by Tyrael Sicarius. This was the last promotion done while Aeven Aerendyl-Sicarius was Abbas. Zaovyr's Rise, a Disciple's start. "Chaos is the only form of freedom... And through Freedom, we have Balance." A day and a night after Nathan's promotion, Zaovyr rebelled against Aeven, claiming the Abbas was incompetant. He reattuned the Sicarius to his mark, rising as the new father. Zaovyr taught Nathan more, and noticed his talent more than Aeven dreamed of. Usually, this rank is End-Game for a Sicarius. They don't go much further. Nathan continued to train Servus, and the newly blooded Rolf, including Anya, Elice, Eravvi, Mya, and Lilith. Suddenly, the newly appointed Marshall Michael demotes Nathan to a Servant, for a week due to "Insubordination." It would seem Nathan was not respecting his leaders, and the Servants were not respecting him, as a result. Nathan proved Michael wrong. Though every Disciple and Child had free roam to boss him around, not one order was given by any of them towards him. He later speculates Michael was afraid of him walking on his "Territory" by trying to find a woman within the family. During this time, Nathan crafted his sword "Blackheart" with the Dwarves. The Trainer, the Plague, and the Blade. "Mayhaps it is as simple as trusting my feet to follow. I must continue feeling as though I know the path, and simply cannot see it. I leave my fate to Guthix." Rather quickly, Nathan proved himself enough to Zaovyr to be worthy of Blade Rank, by using a decoy to take out three people in a training excersise on his own. His mark altered, Nathan went out, set to work to the best of his ability. This decoy was equipped with Nathan's armour, while the real Nathan wore nothing but the warm summer mud, hiding in a nearby tree with a make-shift club, and some stones. He managed to dispatch James Miore, Mya, and Anya with this strategy, almost having Kianii fall into this trap. He was ultimately outsmarted when Zaovyr used aura tracing to confirm the target was a decoy, but Nathan was the last left after the Abbas himself. Nathan began not only training Servus, but having the Servants train him. He challenged Rolf, Anya, and Eravvi to three on one battles to train himself in fighting not one, but three skilled opponents at once. While he often lost, he trained exponentially in holding the group off. When a disease ran rampant through the family, Nathan was one of those infected. He experienced flu-like symptoms, fighting through the artic cold, and leading half the Sicarii through the Morytanian swamp for a cure. This ended with the actual creation of said cure at a temple to Zaovyr, a Temple of Enlightenment long aged. After a light surged in Nathan's eyes from a Mahjarrat, Nathan's vision was lost. He felt helpless while blind... But had a religous revelation. He didn't have to act in some form of balance, or change the way he acted over some God, because Guthix would fix it in the end. The cure for the plague was powerful enough to cure the blindness, so Nathan could see once more. Nathan soon ran into trouble with the Marcato, as predestined by his bloodline. Nathan and Sadia Marcato began skirmishes, the Sicarius Blade fighting the Lich-Hag's forces and allies. Nathan is of the Renderra, Frostshield, and Abdul-Qadir bloodlines, all descending from their heroes. Thus, it is Nathan's Destiny, with this blood, to forever clash with Lerepiel's Followers, lest the following be exterminated. Nathan and Sadia eventually ended their little war, with Nathan left superior, but aware of his Destiny to slay her father. Sadia escaped, but not without wounds. Soon after, Nathan opened his Sicarius Sub-Cult, with the Abbas Nal's Permission, known as the Ordo Vitae et Morte. The Order of Life and Death. Legendary Sicarius "...A hero is not a hero, if he still feels guilt." Nathan soon proved himself to be fit for the rank of Legendaire, reserved only for the top Sicarius. Between the Death of Ebony, the shock of fighting Sadia, and Nathan's own rising insanity, he snapped. On a rampage, the Legend slew ten orphans of Yanille, earning social demotion from Seneschal Thea . Working back up in rank, Nathan began healing children of tumor causing diseases with his medical knowledge. He patched things over wih Mya, while helping Kianii. ...Of course, a bit always goes astray. Nathan and Luna (Kianii's true form) became... Close. What started as a secret soon turned to an affair on both their parts. Luna had abandoned her husband Tyrael, enraged at how little he cared for her. Nathan's redemption from the orphan slaughter left him feeling empty. The Hero's Guild approached him, giving him his entrance trials. Nathan Renderra could not argue, even while Nathan Sicarius wanted to. Nathan was to bring a White Lion's Pelt, a Sicarius' dagger, and a Lich's amulet to the Hero's Guild. Grabbing an amulet from a fallen Marcato, and a dagger from the Sicarius lockrooms he had access to, Nathan just needed the pelt. Nathan went back through time itself with Rolf, Luna, and Eravvi. The group ended up finding where Tyrion Renderra had left his armour, Nathan deciding to take it. During this trip, a spirit animal identifiable as Griffin, Tyrion's white lion, attacked the group. Slaying it with his shortswords, Nathan claimed the pelt used in the pouch-trap for his guild tasks. Meanwhile... Luna and Nathan soon wed, with Abbas Nal as the one witness. They did however, have a formal wedding later on. Between this was when Nathan told Mya of the affair. Sad, angry, and emotionally ruined, Mya left the familia. Nathan had now declared full-on war with the Marcato, using every resource at his disposal to remove the Lich family as they plotted to summon Lerepiel himself. Successful, Lerepiel's following disbanded. Many Liches and Marcato cultists gave themselves to Lucius Renderra, who led the attack on Castle Marcato that let Nathan inside it in the first place. Nathan and Luna had their daughter, named Alexis Renderra, soon after. She has Nathan's eyes and hair, with Luna's ears, and skin tone. The Renderra "Is é Iarmhéid deo i láthair" (Balance is forever lasting.) A New Age for the Family. "The sun rose, a dawn over a time we barely anticipated arriving." Nathan rose to become a leader in his family, soon choosing to leave the Sicarius with Nal's permission. However, his Abbas, Nal Sicarius, went berserk after arguing with his neice, Nathan's wife, on leaving. The manor was levelled, and Nathan left moving back with Lucius anyway. Ali Abdul-Qadir's death was rather tragic to the Castello Isle. Many knew Ali as the sweet, yet strange Kharidian who taught magic and took care of fountains. He had an increasingly worsening heart condition, before finally passing at Luna and Nathan's wedding, in front of all the guests from a heart attack. Lucius was out looking for a cure, finding he had to leave quickly to train Zarin. With Lucius soon missing, Nathan was elected the next Patriarch, watching over his family, he made alliances with the Aren, the Concendo, and Asgarnia. He started to patch ties with the Kandar, and work on more trade with the Kharid. Nathan also fought to stop any attempts to bring about Lerepiel's return, most notably the Poleslav's Attempts at using Zepalon's Horn to force him back through Necromancy, and the defeat of Vasco Marcato at the Volodya Castello. More recently, Nathan is trying to repair ties to Kandarin. He has succeeded, in earning a full alliance between the two parties through Saril Khalaniel, his top Captain. Nathan stopped Oavatos' Necromanctic rise in power, as his father did before him. The Zealots, an extremist Saradominist group, have declared war upon the Renderra for not giving a warm welcome to men trying to force the entire family to convert. They have made little military action, but their ships can be spotted from time to time, to fade into fog. It was during this time Nathan took on a Squire, a Miss Ysabel Theudis, a Morytanian Escapee, like Nathan's former Sicarius Trainee Anya. Aloysius had gifted Nathan two Spirit Animals, Asbjorn the Bear, and Shaelyn the Hawk. Nathan eventually killed Craex, a Mahjarrat of high power. His wife had fallen during the battle, beyond healing. Miserable for days, he has suddenly recovered from his depression with the arrival of a figure named "Zereos." The Mystery Figure "You spend so long behind a mask, you forget who you truly are." Zereos had quickly gained much of Nathan's attention, Nathan claiming her to be an old friend to Rolf and others. Trying to keep their relationship a secret, Nathan lied to his friends and family about his relationship status. Nathan began to work on creating ties with Ardougne, and trade in the east through the Storm Riders. Zereos was always lurking, a little ways behind Nathan. Soon, Nathan was informed of a dastardly situation as the Salve Barrier fell. He mass-produced fliers to recruit aid for the battle to reclaim the river. After a fight with Zereos, Nathan fled for the Soulwood tree, gone for three days. Lost in meditation, Nathan viewed every possible conclusion to the Salve Battle with his Seer abilities. He saw, every time, himself or Zereos dead, dying, or converted to Vampyrism. The other refused to live alone, killing themself, in every situation. It was then Nathan had Zereos break his arm to avoid fighting at the Salve, for the both of them. Nathan called his father to fight in his stead, before a slight disruption occured. Nathan was told to bring Alexis with him to the woods in Northern Kandarin. He was gone for a week. When he returned, he had a momentary talk to his father before Lucius left to die on the Salve. Alexis now appeared to be 15, having left at only age 1. Zereos and Nathan began arguing upon his return. The Zealots "Victory never holds, defeat is never forever: Its the will to move on that really matters." The Zealots, of the city Zealopolis, had sent a diplomat to speak to Nathan's wife. When she refused, the group vowed revenge upon the Renderra. It was now they struck, distracting the family from fighting the undead hordes of Thorvald. Darvadyn made himself known by sailing a fleet to Port Tyrion, and attacking the inhabitants. It is suspected 174 of the 10,000 to live on the islands died in this attack. He was defeated by Coatl's fleet, leaving for home. Spraen owned a Fortress built on an island between the Zealots and the Renderra. He was dispatched by Zereos, who in her rage, was revealed to be Luna, Nathan's wife. Yamoto Takeru captured Nathan, Luna, and Rolf. He imprisoned them, poorly, allowing Nathan to escape his binds and let the others free. They later fought Baldur, Rolf slaying him with the Renderra Blade. Baldur was soon revived by Videntis. Videntis, through some undercover work, was revealed to be Kukyo Tsutai, a Mahjarrat well over 11,000 years old, remaining powerful through the ingestion of alchemised Soulwood sap. At full power, Kukyo was attacked and thwarted by the Renderra. The Rise of Five "...Tyrion never looked past Lerepiel's defeat. He never foresaw the rise of five." Aloysius revealed to Nathan's father Lucius that there were five Tyrions on Gielinor, at the moment, soon after Nathan left with Alexis. Aloysius' words of wisdom stated that four were very closely related to Lucius. One was Nathan, one was Alexis, and the third, was Kuzoe Miyako, Lucius' other natural child from the far east. The final was eventually revealed to be William. Upon becoming informed of this, after the Zealot attack, Nathan began to train Alexis in the magic she would need to know. He began searching for Kuzoe, also seeking to find the other two in his search. Eventually, thanks to Mazu's Storm Riders, Nathan made contact to his half sister, on Musa Point. She had began working for the Storm Riders herself, seeing the West as much as she could. Nathan, all the while, has been caring for his wife Luna throughout her pregnancy... With twins. He is also in pursuit of a family relic lost to time, an ancient, powerful shield, said to protect the user physically and magically. It is known to be far too large for the common man to carry, and Nathan is no exception to this, but he wants the shield home where it belongs regardless. Upon exploring an island close to home, Nathan had accidentally set free the largest threat to both his families in millenia. The man known as the Dragon Prince, Ryun Fearghal, the bastard son of the Dark Druid Leone Fearghal Renderra. Leone had messed around with natural magic, altering it with his Sicarius tainted blood, allowing him to corrupt his four bastard's souls into the spirits of foul, horrid monsters. Ryun Fearghal was the eldest, and the least stable of these children, while also the strongest. Ryun was dismounted at his old castle in the Wilderness, dropping the Aloysi shield. The shield, through the aid of his friend Rolf, sister Kuzoe, and a travelling mage only going by "Water" was returned to Aloysius, where it awaits the fourth hero to rise. This hero was found in a recently rapid-aged version of Nathan's brother William, sent to the same realm by a twist of fate that Nathan and Lexi were within. William was not yet ready to be claimed by Aloysius, but being located means his test is on the horizon, his great challenge before he is worthy of being called a hero. With the Heroes ready, and Villains scheming, how long is it until the Darkness descends? The Renderra Resistance "Nothing can escape the talons of fate... Whether it be a monster of shadow, or a ray of hope, everything must die." Darkness Descends "There will be no peaceful revolution... No war without blood." - Bring me the Horizon, Antivist. Because of Guthix's death, the defenses on the Renderra Isles had fallen, the wards against undead crumbling into nothing. Without these wards, the Isles had next to no protection from what was to come. The Fearghal Coalition, as they called themselves, was the unified forces of Kukyo Tsutai, Coatl Tsutai, the Fearghal Five, and Victore Marcato. Each brought their forces (The Zealots, The Eternal Sun Cult, The Fearghal Coven, and the Marcato Remnants) to the Isles, ravaging the terrain with their forces. Ryun Fearghal led the main attack, his dragon burning all of the Isle of the Raven's Eye single-handedly. Nathaira Fearghal's Massive Sea Serpent flooded and destroyed the Druidic Island of Constantino. Wren Fearghal's Roc had sent a few ships of civilians off course into Razor Reefs, killing all aboard, including Saril Khalaniel. Damek Fearghal's Reptile was sent to Port Tyrion, already evacuated, to destroy every building in sight. While the four Fearghal siblings fought, Kukyo sent his captain Richaud Blackmond to lead a small force onto Castello Isle. Nathan, Luna, and Rolf quickly dispatched it. This was followed by Coatl's Eastern Cultists, who tried to burn the land down, only to be followed by armoured Cyclopes. Both were attacked, leading to some injury on the parts of the Renderra. Upon shifting to his Spirit Animal State, Nathan viciously finished the Zealots that followed, only to be incapacitated by Victore Marcato. The Lich made way onto the scene, his army of undead each charging to attack Luna and Rolf. Nathan, aware he wouldn't be beaten easily with his sword's power draining, used a tele-other spell when he was conscious. A combined weapon between Coatl and the Fearghal was dropped by Wren and Ryun, a large Chimera and its rider in the courtyard. By the time the large, corrupted creature fell, the other islands had fallen. Leone Fearghal Renderra himself arrived, his spiritual form enterring the Courtyard in a teleport. Victore, Kukyo, and Coatl soon followed to the Courtyard, while Leone's children remained on their mounts, perched on the castle walls. He mocked the family for falling so easily, as Nathan charged a spell in his dagger, masqued by his cloak. Throwing it into the ground, Leone detected some trick and ordered his children to attack. Each one blasted a heavy wave of elemental magic towards the Renderra, but the dagger's spell went off, whisking them away in a teleport. Now homeless, the Renderra slept for the night in their Ancient Stronghold, where Nathan learned of his Ancestors' Knights, the Falcon Knights, before moving to Lumbridge. After a disaster in Lumbridge, to a god from a foreign realm, Nathan decided the family must move back to the isles, within the still functional bunker to the Castello Isle. Inoiriunaitheacht (Adaptability) "When there are no enemies within you, you cannot fear those outside you." After a long fight with his magical strength, the disaster that stole Driez and Eira from Nathan and Luna was over... But the god still straddled Gielinor. While Nathan wanted to wait, Driez and Eira ran off to fight the god, using the powers of the Demigods of the God's realm. Nathan and Luna rushed behind, an hour late to the eventual scene. Eira lost her arm, near instantly from a sword slash. Her right arm fell to the ground, as Nathan forced the family into a powerful, vocal based magical strike. The spell managed to split the god into three forms, Kudios the Empty, Akudios the Evil, and Zenidios the Good. The three beings soon flew off, taking their battle to the cosmos. Nathan had to help his daughter learn to cope without an arm, and his son learn to forgive himself. He crafted Eira a new arm out of Mithril, magically attuned to act like her old one... But it wasn't the same. She wasn't happy with it. Nathan cried as he saw it for himself, constantly reminded of his failure to help her when he saw her arm. Eventually, Nathan forgave himself for what happened, and was thankful to the Guardians of Guthix that fate was in his favour with her life continueing on. Nathan has now returned to his hybrid armour project, waiting for the Gods to go to war for Gielinor. Paisean (Passion) Nathan and Luna lay in wait for the war, the initial signs of it coming soon becoming present in his mind. He watched as Emissaries spread the lies of the gods about, claiming they would save the mortals. Nathan was a jealous mortal, and his one God was taken. Nathan began reassembling the Tome of Spiorad, chapter by chapter. He had the Familiar one to start, reclaiming the Phriomdha Scraed chapter from the Marcato, and the Aethyric charms chapter from the Frostshield tombs. It wasn't loing before Nathan met one of the Godless Emissaries, begining work for the man. Nathan proved his worth smithing and making potions to heal and to poison, as well as being successful in using stealth tactics against patrols of enemy armies. Nathan, during this time, had a few encounters with the Worshippers of the Dragonkin. He, Rolf Rosemond, Anya Korsakov, and the Artemisian Peony Draconis went to slay the ravager of the Renderra isles, Ryun Fearghal. Fighting through Geurilla Chaos Druids, the group were tested by their worst fears. When they reached the summit of the Volcano, Nathan did something beyond crazy. He leapt to the island in the middle, planting his sword in the ground to watch the stone break apart, rippling magic within. The island broke down, sinking with the lava to the core, a spiral staircase forming for the others. When they reached the bottom, Nathan used the Phriomdha Scraed to finish Ryun off. It was a Worshipper Apollite who finally killed the dragon. It was not the best time for Luna to fight. She preffered to stay home for once, and watch the kids, but combat hadn't heated up yet. Nathan decided with her, to ultimately plan for a fourth child. Soiléireacht (Clarity) Caelan Soulwood had arrived to Nathan, explaining what had happened to Aloysius. Nathan was upset over the news the Grand Soulwood tree had began to rot, though pleased to find Caelan had the magic to care for the new saplings. Caelan also detailed that he had been working on some more indepth magic involving cleansing the soul. Nathan was interested in this, especially when he heard what Caelan's power could do exactly. It made the soul purely natural. It could remove the essence of his Sicarius mark. This ritual, due to the amount of energy needed, would require Aethyric Runes, so Nathan went back to Castle Marcato, using Primal Runes crafted by Victore Marcato as a substitute. Caelan then revealed that the Marcato had the Tome of Spiorad, because the Marcato are of very distant relation, tying back to the Arrenda. While the Primal Runes would need to be purified, it would be a much less exhausting process than directly purifying the mark itself. Caelan turned the runes so the point faced upwards, before pricking his fingers and toes with an athame. The blood flowed a strange green sap, flowing but a little sticky, as the runes glowed. Caelan took the runes in hand, before beginning to absorb their power. Nathan went to clear his past, bit by bit. He began to melt his Vendetta mask in his forge, before Luna came up to him. The two of them went to Caelan, who using the rune's power, cleansed the corruption of the Sicarius mark from their minds, bodies, and souls. The inky black of the mark even burned away, leaving only the scar on Nathan's wrist where it was given. Inoiriúnaitheacht (Adaptability) Nathan had began to be very hard-set in his ways, unmoved and constant, he felt as though he was in a rut. It was Luna who finally helped him out, the two deciding together to go on vacation. After a few days, a small storm surge made their vacation spot unsafe. Nathan and Luna decided to leave Brimhaven soon, and return home. Before that, however, Caelan led Nathan to an altar dedicated to Aoife Renderra. She detailed a new prophecy, "The Forge of the Blade shall be repaired. The Song of the dead shall cause no despair. The Earth will end its final weeping, As the age of mortals draws near." Appearance/Armaments Combative Weaponry/Magic I apologize for the excessively long weapons section. Nathan, as a former Sicarius, knows many, many weapons, and is naturally armed to the teeth. Conventional Weaponry. The Renderra Blade A well crafted Guthixian blade, carried solely by the Patriarch of the Renderra, or one who has a majority of the council declare him the next Tyrion. For more information, read the main article. Superbia Once owned by his father, the Pride-Drainer makes the arrogant and cruel fall to their knees, begging for forgiveness. The split dagger was stolen by the Marcato Coven, the twin white stilleto blades jutting from the darkened elemental metal hilt, the large emerald embedded within glowing with a cruel flame. The Dagger is Nathan's preffered sidearm, and even carried when he poses as Natalie. Nathan has learned "Injection" attacks from Lucius, allowing him to focus enough on where an enemy is coming from to strike them, and cast the spell into the stab-wound. This only works with Fire, Ice, Shadow, Blood, and Lightning Magic, which are all potentially intangible and can be charged without interfereing with the dagger-strike. Assassin's Blade Crafted of Razorsteel edges and mithril body, this sharp and furious blade, is designed to move around shields and through the jaw of an opponent under the helmet. It is meant to be used discreetly, for a quick, deadly kill. Nathan's, like many of his blades, is black, with a whitesteel hilt, and black grip. The complicated hilt and blade has a small hook jutting out, allowing weapons to be caught and disarmed. It can be held in a traditional or reverse grip. Nathan owns two of these blades, both kept on belt sheathes. Thrown Knives Nathan always keeps about 10 thrown knives on his person, each crafted of normal, "cheap" steel with a leather handgrip. Sharpened on a whetstone, Nathan keeps five on his belt, and five on his pauldron. Strategically, either sets him up to throw in either a straight or spinning toss, allowing versatility in even his knives. Though not as good for hand to hand, they are still a possible use in Nathan's Melee. Deflector Shield, Void Knight Issue Nathan's only shield is a lightweight shield crafted for the Void Knight Order. While he was never a Void Knight, his deflector is styled after it. It is light as bronze, yet durable as Mithril with the alloys used, able to defend from all kinds of attacks easily. Nathan usually wears it on his back, using it as a shield of choice with his swords, if he actually bothers to use a shield. Magic Fire / Archfyre / Bloodfyre Nathan had learned his fire magic originally from Oavatos, who had taught him to manipulate fire to his will, especially the red flames used by the Abdul-Qadir. The Blood Red fire has become a staple of his for Sicarius Funeral Pyres, accompanied with the words "With Blood and Fire, you were reborn. In Blood and Fire, you leave us." Later on, Nathan learned how to perform his fire magic in a zealous green, drawing his faith into the equation of his flames. He learned this after visiting Aloysius, during his duel with Lerepiel. The flames are especially deadly to undead, among other creatures that disturb balance to an extreme. This is called "Archfyre." Nathan's third art is the simple one of Elemental Fire, which he is learning to conserve magical energy. The normal flames function like any other Elemental Magic, while they lack the spread-ability of the Red Flames, and the power of the Green, they have a happy medium of the two with more energy saved. All three of Nathan's fire spells can be sent in streams, fireballs, and lobbed to burst. However, the Green Flames can form a magic circle that harms undead, and Red Flames are more easily manipulated into shapes and controlled. Wind / Gale Nathan learned his Gale magic from Ali Abdul-Qadir. He can send manipulated wind and gusts about foes, staggering them from all directions, or a direct stream to focus on one part. Nathan can throw small balls of air similar to a boomerang, and have them return with a curving strike to the back of a target. Smoke Nathan has learned the Abdul-Qadir art of Smoke Magic, allowing him to mask his entry into a room. He is nowhere near effective as a combatant with it, preffering to use it to simply hide in plain sight with a smokescreen. Nathan is trying to learn to force the smoke into a small glass orb, to be thrown for a similar effect. With this, he can allow others not learned in smoke magic to use his tactic. Nathan's Appearance Nathan stands 5'9, having Kharidian-Looking skin due to his half Kharidian Heritage. His eyes were once Bastard Brown, but are now a Rich, Emerald Green shade. He is lean in body, built for speed, though has notable muscle tone on his arms from his smithing work. Nathan almost always keeps his gloves and boots on, to hide his nails. This is because his nails are enameled a shade of black, with white tips to Natalie's liking. Druid's Iron Armour ( Due to a current glitch, there is no accurate ingame representation. Whoops!) Nathan's go to armour for warfare is almost certainly his Druidic Iron. Druidic Iron is pure, smelted with oak wood over coal. This armour makes Nathan feel very close to Guthix, making him fight to his limits. The Armour itself has ornate, stylized pauldrons and a similar breastplate. Under it, Nathan wears his version of a Mage's Splitrobe, derived from the Sicarius version he once wore. The heavy black cotton is woven with spirit weed hemp, to strengthen it for maxinum magical capacity and durability. It is made to fan out elegantly in combat, potentially distracting an opponent while fighting. There is a slot in the armour to hold his patriarch amulet. This is the equivalent of having rank sewn on his sleeve. The armour represents a need for death, and action to the Renderra. Black is the colour of a full-time warrior to them, calling Nathan to fight. Lunar Battle Armour To train under his Step-Mother, Nathan has crafted a set of armour to act in the ideals of the moonclan. Suqah hide covered in Eastern Laquer makes the actual chestpiece, with lunar ore underneath the similarly made pauldrons. Nathan adds to his robes, made of silk and wool, to keep him warm yet prepared to cast magic. The armour is very light, with a slight gold trim to it. When Nathan is among Magi, it is easiest to find him wearing it. Made to be durable, Nathan takes advantage mostly of the armour's enhanced magical skills. Noble's Casual Nathan's casual wear is still made to act as armour, though notably less protective. It features a large Praetorian Metal Pauldron on his left shoulder, and a smaller one on his right shoulder. A Blacksteel breastplate can be added under the leather, but he usually goes without it, preferring the leather over his robe. He wears his Renderra Splitrobe with this, derived from the Sicarius version he once wore. The heavy black cotton is woven with spirit weed hemp, to strengthen it for maxinum magical capacity and durability. It is made to fan out elegantly in combat, potentially distracting an opponent while fighting. Natalie's appearance Natalie is Nathan's female alter ego. She, like Nathan, had bastard brown eyes (Now Emerald Green), caramel skin, jet black hair, and a lean body. Natalie can be best described as Svelte. She seems graceful and thin, built for running and hiding in plain sight. She relies heavily on dirty, unorthodox tactics, because her usual garb makes normal fighting near impossible. Druidic Armour Natalie's go to armour for heavy warfare is almost certainly her Druidic Iron. Druidic Iron is pure, smelted with oak wood over coal. This armour makes Natalie feel very close to Guthix, making her fight to her limits. The Armour itself has ornate, stylized pauldrons and a similar breastplate. Under it, Natalie wears his version of a Mage's Splitrobe, derived from the Sicarius version she once wore. The heavy black cotton is woven with spirit weed hemp, to strengthen it for maxinum magical capacity and durability. It is made to fan out elegantly in combat, potentially distracting an opponent while fighting. As a result, this also makes use of the more feminine, and already distracting, body of Natalie. There is a slot in the armour to hold her patriarch amulet. This is the equivalent of having rank sewn on her sleeve. The armour represents a need for death, and action to the Renderra. Black is the colour of a full-time warrior to them, calling Natalie to fight. Lunar Armour To train under her Step-Mother, Nathan has crafted a set of armour to act in the ideals of the moonclan for Natalie. Suqah hide covered in Eastern Laquer makes the actual chestpiece, with lunar ore underneath the similarly made pauldrons. Natalie adds to her robes, made of silk and wool, to keep him warm yet prepared to cast magic. The armour is very light, with a slight gold trim to it. When Natalie is among Magi, it is easiest to find her wearing it. The Legs are covered in hosiery, nude coloured, to aid in warmth, with long, knee-high combat boots worn over them. Made to be durable, Natalie takes advantage mostly of the armour's enhanced magical skills, as well as taking advantage of her appearance to trick opponents. Agile Armour Natalie's preffered light armour, however, has a simple leather style to it. The top is durable hempen cotton, similar to the hood. A metal right arm acts as a shield, easily able to take most melee attacks. Natalie's legs are clad in a splitrobe, going wide up her thighs, revealing a swamp tar based substance, aerodynamic and aqua dymaic in make. Her leather boots go far up her legs, metal on the toes to aid in the power of her kicks. This armour may be light, but it allows Natalie's already agile body to run nearly unhindered by her surroundings, while not exactly being sublte. In more hazardous situations, this may be her casual wear. Formal Gown The Renderra have long followed Void Knight Traditions, and Asgarnian in general. When appearing for Court, Natalie wears a long black dress coupled with a tight corset over her upper body, and green earings. Her hair is purposefully styled to attract looks from everyone about her, with much of her legs left bare. Her shoes are a simple pair of heels, adding to her height, making her seem to stand at 5'10. Finally, her gloves go to her elbows, long black silk clinging tightly to her arms. Short Dress This dress is based off Elven style, a tight bodice to the top, and a short skirt to the bottom. Natalie wears the top without sleeves, and with small bracelets. The long boots have a slight heel to them to add to her height, and posture. This is one of Natalie's few outfits not to incorporate a cape, cloak, or shroud into it. Casual For Casual times, Natalie lounges in one of her Renderra robes, with a tight, outer corset on over the robe itself. The robe is standardly made with hempen cloth, dyed black with mushroom ink. Natalie wears the black bracelets with this outfit, in combination with her long, swamp tar based stockings coming from her boots. Ultimately, this outfit is comfortable yet fashionable, as well as ideal for meditation. When Natalie is comfortably resting, or just not ready to run off into a group to slaughter them, she wears this. Personality Nathan Persona Nathan has accomplished a bit through mental training. For one, he can maintain a rather stoic appearance in body language, using his emotions sparingly to show when he actually feels something. This is the way he usually is in Public, commanding authority to himself to compensate for the otherwise girly appearance he has physically. Natalie Persona Due to her usual garb, Natalie has to rely on a different tactic to gain obedience. Similar to the character Daisy from the novel, "The Great Gatsby." She has her voice move up and down, manipulating people into listening to her words as the pitch changes, almost like singing. She whispers to draw people close, and emotionally puts herself at the extreme in a playful manner. This results in, with her appearance, people becoming easily attracted to her. The Real Nathan Nathan's true personality is somewhere in between the two extremes he uses as Personas. He is playful but knows when to be serious, casually showing emotions about. The real Nathan can be afraid, but refuses to show his fear in either of his other Personas. Nathan's unhidden personality will cry, laugh and tease. He is loving to friends and family, and will do anything for them. He hides little from those closest to him. Pets and Close-Companions Asbjorn the Bear Asbjorn is a growing brown bear cub gifted to Nathan by Aloysius. The Nature Spirit allows Nathan to commune with Asbjorn freely. Asbjorn is a Varrockian Bear, all brown in coat with long claws, strong build for its size, and unatural green eyes, similar to Aloysius' and Nathan's. As a morale boost, and a partner, Asbjorn encourages Nathan to train to push his limits. He seems to make Nathan's urge to train to become stronger and faster in combat emerge. Eventually, Asbjorn will become a menace upon the battlefield, wrecking through masses of troops as Nathan trains his bear to fight with him. Shaelyn the Hawk Nathan's other Spirit Guide and companion is Shaelyn, a Duck Hawk (Peregrine Falcon) from the Northern Asgarnian Woods. She is a close companion, able to quickly see through illusions, and view the supernatural. She, like Asbjorn, Aloysius, and Nathan, has unatural green eyes. Shaelyn is commonly seen perching on Nathan's shoulder, still a Fledgling. Shaelyn encourages Nathan to meditate and pray, as well as focus on Balance, and magical means. Through Shaelyn, Nathan has learned Astral Projection, able to practice his magic without the use of Runes while meditating. Trivia *Nathan was nominated to be the Featured Article of March 2013 by the community. He was, however, runner-up for nomination in December, January, and February beforehand. *Nathan was originally inspired by Laura Jane Grace (Formerly Tommy Gabel) lead singer of the Punk Band Against Me!, and V, from the movie "V for Vendetta." *The Song that I feel best describes Nathan's Heritage and personality is an instrumental version of the song "State of Massachusetts" by the Dropkick Murphys. *Nathan's Dual Souls are inspired by the Native American Theory surrounding transgendered people, and bisexuality. *Nathan has a strict training regiment. He starts every day by eating a fast, starch-filled meal with some form of fruit and meat. He runs for five miles, before working in the forge on more complicated smithing designs for two hours. He eats lunch, usually something fast, or leftover from dinner the night before. After this, he spends two hours sparring with training dummies or live people, before a three-hour magic meditation until Dinner. After Dinner, Nathan spends time with his family. This regiment is only ever interuptted for emergencies, a need to lead after an object, or to raise his children, Driez, Eira, and Alexis. *Nathan has a habit of spinning his daggers in his fingers when he is bored. *Nathan's Wife, Kiaera (AKA: Kianii, Luna), is the daughter of Xeivyr, a Mahjarrat who merged with Zaox Le'Gaunt. *Nathan was barred from entering Ardougne, Yanille, Camelot, Seers Village, Port Khazard, Witchaven, Hemenster, Catherby, and with Kandarin's Conquest of Taverley and Burthorpe, those as well. He usually ignored this Exhilation, so far as owning two houses among the properties, but stayed away from Ardougne, as reinforced by Althea Sicarius, who threatened to use the mark to kill him if he enterred Ardougne. *Nathan, like his wife, is Ambidextrous. *Nathan's favourite colour is grey. *Nathan's taste in dark clothing comes from the ideal violence may be needed, in contrast to the white robes of the Druids. However, Nathan rarely tries to start a fight for anything but fun anymore, agreed to by both parties beforehand, unless its a major risk to balance otherwise. Category:Sicarius Category:Renderra Category:Guthixian Category:Assassin Category:Smith Category:Transgendered Category:Characters Category:Noble Category:Bastard Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Featured Article Category:Summoners Category:Godless